Female rhesus monkeys will be implanted with silastic capsules which contain either androstenedione or estrone to chronically elevate the acyclic circulating concentrations of these steriods. Plasma samples, obtained three times per week, will be analyzed by radioimmunoassay for LH, FSH, androstenedione, estrone, testosterone, estradiol, dehydroepiandrosterone (sulfate) and progesterone. Menses will also be recorded. It will thus be established if chronic elevation of androstenedione and/or estrone can lead to anovulation. The mechanism of anovulation will be studied by estradiol and LH-RH challenge, antiestrogen, and aromatase inhibitors. The effect of chronic elevation of androgens on adrenal androgen secretion will be studied by dexamethasone suppression and ACTH stimulation and measurement of the plasma concentrations of 17-hydroxyprogesterone, androstenedione, testosterone, dehydroepiandrosterone (sulfate) and cortisol. Since elevated estrone levels in women with polycystic ovarian syndrome might be attributed, in part, to changes in estrone metabolism, plasma estrone and estrone sulfate concentrations and estrone and estrone sulfate dynamics will be studied in women during the early follicular phase and in women with polycystic ovarian syndrome. DHA(sulfate) is elevated in many women with PCO syndrome. The metabolism of DHA will be studied in the in situ rhesus monkey phyothalamus and compared with that of androstenedione. These studies are designed to better understand causes of anovulation.